User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Ghostfreak. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smallvilleantonio (Talk) 18:44, April 26, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. RE: Alien X Wiki You know, I disagree with making subwikis for a particular topic only. Usually there's not even much to put on there in the first place! But there's no rule against it, so if you want to, go ahead. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: UotM Oops... Forgot to link it. It's actually called the Featured User here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Which Is Better? Depends on what you want. If you want up to date info on the canon Ben 10, go to Ben 10 Planet. If you want to write your own series and read others' ideas, come here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Which Is Better? Not sure. I guess they're both the same, although canon is stricter with rules and doesn't warn before blocking. I should start enforcing the rules in a stricter way here, too. We'd have a million admins here if I didn't stop the bureaucrats here from making more. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Warning Oh, I see. I was blocked there once a while ago by the now-seemingly-inactive Maiorem, but I didn't even get a block notification message saying "You're now blocked for blah-blah-blah." Although I did do something that was supposed to be a joke that wasn't entirely wise, the lack of warning was annoying. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background I didn't get it from anywhere. I think Binkatong made it. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Don't even need to. This is the file. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Activity You added the background. Good. But why are Ben 10 Planet's links blue? Green makes more sense. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lumin8 Lumin8 is a newer account of an older admin here, Ultimate alien. I'm not sure why he started using a different one myself. But I just did it since he was already an admin. I wouldn't give someone that new admin rights. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gift Yeah, but what's it for? Everyone can just bring up their Taskbar and see what time it is. And how do you get it? Wikia Labs? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) As for the argument between you, Lumin8, and ET, I have made a comment that should wrap things up. As for the "growing" admin problem, it has stopped, but there are still too many admins. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) And go ahead, I'm making you an admin even as we speak... err, type. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Clock Your rights are gone. But I don't see it. Maybe it takes a while to show up, like when new versions of pictures take forever to appear. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rights I know. I just removed them. And the clock is showing up now. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC)